


No longer in hypothetical terms

by spencer_wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, It's not voyeurism, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Harry, only briefly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencer_wood/pseuds/spencer_wood
Summary: “Malfoy, you act all tough but you and I know you’re a little bitch-”Ron reached for the doorknob, fearing he had just heard the beginning of a horrible fight that would certainly end in both of them breaking something. Knowing how explosive Harry and Malfoy were with each other, he prepared for the worst. Until he heard the last part of Harry’s sentence.“-and would absolutely be the one to bottom if we shagged”.Ron nearly choked on his own saliva.--Based onthis tumblr post.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The canon events have been altered only in the sense that both characters are 18.
> 
> I do not own these characters or the works of J.K. Rowling, and receive no financial benefit from this work. All rights go to their respective owners.
> 
> The prompt is also not mine, but the story is original.   
> Check out the [author of the post that prompted this fic](https://spicemommy.tumblr.com).

“How can you say something like that!”

Ron halted.

He had just been on his way to the library- Seamus Finnigan was making a right racket in his dorm, where Ron had originally gone to study while Harry worked on his project with Malfoy, with Merlin-knows-whatever-spell-he-was-mastering-now. Stopping in his tracks, he cocked his head to verify what he thought he had just heard. 

“Please, _Potter_ , we both know you’re wrong here.”

There that voice was again; and now Ron was sure. He could practically hear the snarl in Draco Malfoy’s voice, the heavy emphasis on the “P” in “Potter” giving him away. To top it off, Draco Malfoy’s voice was coming from Harry’s room. 

_Why on earth were they in Harry’s room? And why on earth were they still not done with their project?_

They’d been given weeks for the project, and even Ron had finished a while ago. Then again, it wasn’t hard to imagine that Malfoy’s constant shenanigans made it hard to get any actual work done. It would be even less of a surprise if their teacher had denied the bitching pair to work in their classroom.

Instinctively, Ron pulled out his wand from his back pocket. The muffled voices continued, and it began sounding like they were arguing. It was worrying enough that Harry was alone in a closed vicinity with his known enemy, but an actual argument erupting could lead to serious consequences. Of course he had to be paired with the blond mong for a Potions project. It was perfect irony, and Ron was convinced that irony dominated every outcome in Harry’s life. He tried not to distract himself, tried to hear the voice again, but he was too far away. 

_Better safe than sorry_ , Ron thought as he tip-toed towards the wooden door. Wand perched firmly in his hand, he placed his ear right next to the coarse wood as he listened to their conversation. 

“Malfoy, you act all tough but you and I know you’re a little bitch-”

Ron reached for the doorknob, fearing he had just heard the beginning of a horrible fight that would certainly end in both of them breaking something. Knowing how explosive Harry and Malfoy were with each other, he prepared for the worst. Until he heard the last part of Harry’s sentence.

“-and would absolutely be the one to bottom if we shagged”.

Ron nearly choked on his own saliva. Now that was something he wasn’t expecting to hear, but he wasn’t quite disturbed enough to back away. After all, knowing Harry and Malfoy, this could still end in a fight.

“Just because I’m not an overly confident Gryffindor that gets off on walking right into the arms of danger doesn’t mean I’m a bitch”, Malfoy’s voice retorted calmly, but Ron could _hear_ the smirk in his voice; clearly it had aggravated Harry.

“Besides”, he continued after Harry hadn’t said anything for a while, “my cock is bigger than yours”. 

Ron’s eyes widened, and he lowered his wand. Perhaps he wouldn’t need it after all…

“Don’t be ridiculous”, Harry seemed to have found his voice again, “Let’s get back to our project, yes?”

“Is this you admitting defeat, Potter?”

“You caught me. I’m hiding my micropenis from you so I don’t have to admit I’m a bottom.”

“No longer speaking in hypothetical terms, are we Potter?”

That constant repetition of Harry’s surname drove Ron insane; he didn’t know how Harry could possibly put up with it, but his friend seemed to show no signs of backing down. Ron didn’t know whether to think _That’s the Gryffindor Spirit_ or _Harry you git stop talking yourself into this situation_. He said nothing, fearing he would be executed by Malfoy for hearing their conversation: there was something undeniably private about it, despite how mocking their tones were.

“Shut it, Malfoy. You know very well you would beg to be fucked given the opportunity.”

Ron blushed inadvertedly at Harry’s blunt response, and the silence that ensued hinted that one of them would most certainly be flustered now as well. Harry spoke up first.

“Let’s please get back to this project?”

 _Phew_ , Ron thought, but regretted his relief when Malfoy spoke up again and he realised he was stupid to think Malfoy would let go an opportunity to piss Harry off.

“Potter has a microcock, Potter is a bottom, Potter has a microcock, Potter is a-”

“For crying out loud Malfoy, would you shut up if you saw it? Would that satisfy you?”

Once again silence fell over the two- well, three- of them. And for a long time, Ron didn’t hear anything. He debated opening the door, fearing Malfoy had hexed him, or vice versa, because given his childish chant, Ron honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Harry had. The silence continued, and no matter how closely Ron tried to listen, he couldn’t hear anything. Then he really did consider opening the door to check if both were still conscious. The choice was made for him, when he heard Malfoy speak up again.

“Christ, Harry, you’re fucking huge”.

His tone had changed. It was shakier, there was more disbelief, and for once, Ron heard Malfoy speak without that constant sneer plastered all over him. It was strange, so _impossibly_ strange that he was sure this was a trap. There had to be a catch, there always was with Malfoy. It was one of the things that made him- Ron hated admitting it- interesting, in his own way. He never quite said exactly what he was thinking, he was cautious beyond anyone else, despite his cocky behaviour and stupidly childish endavours at Hogwarts. His actions weren’t, but his speech most certainly was always conceited.

 _Where’s the catch, Malfoy_ , Ron asked himself as he kept his ear pressed against the door.

“Not so bad yourself, Malfoy. I’d still top.”

“You’re aroused”, Malfoy breathed, barely loudly enough for Ron to hear. And then his breath hitched. 

“I didn’t hear you deny my claim”, Harry replied, his voice lower and raspier than Ron had ever heard it.

He felt the heat gather in his face as he realised what he was listening to: and he really didn’t need to hear any more about his friend’s cock. Or Malfoy’s cock. Or anyone’s cock. Merlin, it was the first time that all he really wanted is to immerse himself in his Herbology textbook.

Backing away from the door as cautiously as he could, Ron resumed his trip to the library. The last thing he wanted is to hear his best friend shag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut happens

“You’re aroused”.

Harry’s breath hitched as he stared at Malfoy in front of him. His arch nemesis. His cock was out, and so was his own.

The blond’s pupils were blown wide, and a rosy shade had crept up his cheeks, contrasting his porcelain skin perfectly. He was _beautiful_ , not that it was the first time that Harry was realising that. Flashing memories briefly reminded him of countless wanking fantasies, how many times he’d touched himself to the sight of Draco Malfoy, half hard and blushing, in front of him. 

They were standing next to Harry’s bed, the textbooks and parchment paper on his desk seemingly superfluous now as they stared intently at the other. Harry’s brain hadn’t caught up to the moment, what was meaningless banter a minute ago was now quite real, and Malfoy’s teasing comments were now quite real as well. 

What had started out as a debate on the very _hypothetical_ scenario of who would top if both of them were gay had turned into reality. Perhaps it was meant to be that way. It was undeniable that their constant arguing over the years had built up a significant amount of tension- no one was oblivious to that. But feeling it as sexual tension? Harry had thought he was alone in that thought, but looking into Malfoy’s eyes to find the usual stare of hatred, he found nothing but a hungry glance that dragged all over his body. And Harry realised, it wasn’t all that different. It was just as intense as Malfoy’s hatred, just as poised, and Malfoy held himself stiff as ever. His hand was still lingering on Harry’s hipbone, where it had moved after unzipping his trousers. It was the only bit of contact between their bodies, and considering that their cocks were out and growing, Harry ached to touch Malfoy.

He wanted to run his hands along every bit of that gorgeously smooth skin, wanted to kiss Malfoy’s lips until they were pink, he wanted to hear him moan and whine and _beg_. It hit him how much he needed to release the tension that had built between them. 

And now that Malfoy’s eyes were devouring him hungrily, Harry managed to find his voice.

“I didn’t hear you deny my claim”.

It was a strange sound to his ear, his voice so guttural. On the other hand, Malfoy seemed to enjoy it: the faint, white-blond hair on his arm stood up as he shivered slightly. They still weren’t touching, as if any move could ruin this careful balance between them, right on the verge of breaking the unspoken agreement of hatred between them. Arguably they’d already crossed that line, Harry mused, considering he was eyeing Malfoy’s now hard cock, watching a small pearl of precum form at its tip. 

Finally, _finally_ Harry moved his hand, placing it behind Malfoy’s neck to pull him in close. Their lips were mere millimetres from touching. He felt the other’s hot breath against his lips, and he was sure that if he looked down he would see their cocks as close to touching as their lips were.

“You’re not going to deny it”, Harry whispered, “are you?”

Malfoy didn’t answer. He pushed forwards against Harry, their lips slotting together as they fell into a hungry kiss. Harry, despite having initiated the closeness, gave a small yelp of surprise at Malfoy’s enthusiasm, then pushed back into the kiss. He wrapped his spare hand around the blond’s waist, and pulled him closer.

They both hissed as their cocks made contact, Malfoy leaking another bead of precum that now smeared on Harry’s stomach. It was intoxicatingly hot, and Harry spun them around tentatively, walking Malfoy backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and Harry was on top of him. For a second, they broke apart from the kiss. Without a second thought Harry fumbled with the pesky buttons on Malfoy's white dress shirt, while the other helplessy tugged at his own. Harry’s pupils were dilated as he raked his eyes over Malfoy, who was flushed in a raspberry pink on his cheeks and chest. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over Malfoy’s nipple, who bucked into the touch and swore. 

Harry licked again, then moved his mouth farther up, where he began kissing and nibbling at Malfoy’s collarbone. It was carved so neatly into his pale skin, it was _shapely_ , just like the rest of Malfoy.

Harry had expected him to be skinny, gaunt almost, but he wasn’t. In fact, he was muscular, but densely so, and his skin was taut over his lean, long legs as well as his stomach, where a little trail of hair (just as white-blond as the rest of him) lead down to his leaking cock. Harry peppered kisses all over his neck, relishing in the little whimpers he got in return, and when he felt hands on his back and neck he caught Malfoy’s lips in another heated kiss, giving him an experimental grind to the hips.

“ _Hnnng_ , Harry, fuck”, Malfoy moaned as his neglected erection received the touch it had been deprived from. And it was touch from Harry Potter himself, his perhaps-not-so-secret crush of a few years, and known enemy. It was glorious, and it was _hot_ , the other boy’s cheeks flushing, his hair messier than usual. 

“What is it, Malfoy”, Harry asked, and in a question that would usually be snapped at the other with annoyance, there was only a tone of lust and amusement, “You’re awfully responsive for someone who claims they would top.”

And then he kissed him, fervently and almost aggressively, and Harry’s hands were all over Malfoy’s body again, his touch ghosting over his nipples before moving down and putting his fist around both of their erections. 

“Fuck”, Harry breathed as he thrust lightly, sliding their erections together, coated with Malfoy’s precome. 

“You have no idea”, Harry panted, “how long I’ve been wanting this for. I want to make you feel so good, Malfoy, gonna make you-”

A helpless moan from Draco interrupted him as the former wrapped his arms around Harry’s back.

“-gonna make you come so hard”, Harry finished his sentence. 

“Don’t, _ahh_ , stop”, Malfoy moaned, and Harry saw his blush deepening as Harry continued to rock their bodies together, his mouth never leaving Malfoy’s skin, be it his neck or collarbone or nipple or mouth.

But then he did stop.

“Fuck, Potter, I said _don’t_ stop, you git”, Malfoy snapped, but he sounded (and looked) far too fucked out for Harry to take him seriously. His hair was messy, his chest rising and falling rhythmically with his heavy breathing. He was gorgeous. If his hard on wasn’t nearly pulsing in his hand, Harry could have stared forever.

“Turn around”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be greatly appreciated!! i hope you guys are enjoying so far


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than expected to write. hope you guys enjoy!  
> do let me know if there's any spelling mistakes or anything that seems weird to you!

Malfoy obeyed. He didn’t object, didn’t tease Harry for his suddenly more dominant tone, he didn’t even smirk or sneer. He simply turned around, lying on his stomach, and Harry _swore_ he saw his hips raising off the bed, his arse sticking up in the air. Harry loomed over him for a moment. It was a sight alright. 

Harry leaned forwards, his mouth right next to Malfoy’s ear, nibbling lightly as he murmured:

“You have a fine arse, Malfoy-”

Malfoy groaned as Harry kneaded it with one hand, pushing his cheeks apart.

“-but it’s not the arse of a top. You sure that you have nothing to concede?”

If there was one thing that Harry knew about Malfoy, it was that he _hated_ losing. Bets, games, arguments, anything. Harry watched, amused, as he grit his teeth and shook his head.

Harry kissed the back of his neck, moving down slowly as he kissed each shoulder blade, his hand never leaving the blond’s arsecheek. Kisses trailed down Malfoy’s spine like butterfly touches, and he shuddered as he ground his hips into the bed.

“Fuuck”, he moaned quietly.

“Oh no you won’t”, Harry quipped, and put one arm under Malfoy’s hips to lift him off the bed slightly, which really only resulted in less friction for Malfoy and more arse for Harry. Perfect.

“I’m not done with you yet”, Harry continued, “I still want to touch you”. His kisses trailed down farther, and soon he spread Malfoy’s cheeks with his free hand.

“Merlin, you _are_ beautiful”, Harry mumbled, and when he lapped his tongue at Malfoy’s hole experimentally, the latter whined, and an automatic “ _more, please_ ” escaped his mouth.

Malfoy just looked so _edible_. He wanted to devour him. Harry’s skin was burning with desire, and steadily, he watched Malfoy fall apart beneath his tender touch. But oh, if only he knew how _wonderful_ his kisses were, how _skilled_ his hands were. Perhaps this was the one thing about Potter that his father would _not_ hear about, Malfoy decided.

“Please”, Malfoy mumbled, seemingly almost ashamed. Perhaps it was how exposed he was. Draco Malfoy was always one to conceal himself. And to be there, sprawled out on Potter’s bed with his legs widened and cock hanging hard between his legs, he felt exposed. He felt vulnerable _and he simply could not get enough of it_.

“Potter”, he urged again, breathless. Merlin, he needed something to satiate his thirst for touch, his hunger for The-Boy-Who-Lived. 

Having snapped out of his trance, Harry swiftly leaned forwards and pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle and into Malfoy’s hole. He saw him desperately grab the sheets, his eyes shut as his parted mouth uttered little “ _oh_ ”s and “ _yes, fuck_ ”s. They were barely audible, but as he fucked his tongue into Malfoy more steadily, the noises grew louder. 

“Fuck, _fuck_. Need. More”, Malfoy managed to say past moans. Harry hummed in appreciation, which only made the other cry out and push his hips back.

“What was that, Malfoy? You’re not a bottom? Sorry, I didn’t quite hear you”, Harry quipped sarcastically, perhaps only in hope of making the boy beneath him moan louder. His mouth was no longer on Malfoy, who gave a strangled cry from himself. It was torturously arousing. 

“Please, Potter, don’t be a git. Just”, and even though he couldn’t see his face, Harry knew he was blushing, “please, your fingers, anything, I want something inside me”. 

Harry wanted to tease him; he wanted to give a retort and make Malfoy say it, say that he was a bottom and wanted Harry’s cock inside him, but Malfoy lying there, flushed and his arse on full display, _begging_ for Harry to finger him, it was too much to ignore. 

Malfoy sighed when he heard a cap flick open, and though Harry’s arm had been released from his waist, he pushed his hips up further anyway.

Drawing in a sharp breath as he felt the cold liquid, the blond released it right away in a long sigh as Harry gingerly pushed one finger into him. They were gentle, so _tentative_ , something stirred in Malfoy’s heart. And his cock. He was being fingered, after all. 

He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, and Harry moved his thumb over Malfoy’s finely carved shoulderblade.

“This okay?”

“Mm, more than”, Malfoy replied. Then, weighing his options, more quietly added, “want more. Please”. 

Harry gave him what he wanted, and pushed another lubed finger into Malfoy, who moaned and swore and begged for another. The _obscene_ sounds he was making, how he was writhing under Harry’s touch and how he moaned and whined and begged, it was glorious. So he gave him what he wanted. Now fucking three fingers relentlessly into Malfoy, Harry thought that he might come just from watching Malfoy in ecstasy. 

In fact, he cried out loud when Harry found _that_ spot, the one that was so hard to reach by himself, the one that sent him so bloody close to the edge that he just managed to breathe:

“Wait, stop”. Harry retreated immediately.

“You alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

A small huff of a laugh escaped Malfoy.

“No, I just”, he bit his lip and contemplated, “I come whenever I manage to reach that spot”.

He couldn’t see Harry’s reaction, which was quite daunting. Harry laughed too, and to Malfoy’s surprise, leaned down to kiss his neck before whispering, “knew you’d fingered yourself before. You’re a bottom, Draco Malfoy”. A blush spread over Malfoy’s pale body.

“Fine”, he answered through gritten teeth, “now will you _please_ fuck me?”

In response, Harry pushed all three fingers back inside him, thrusting them. Malfoy was beside himself in pleasure; he grabbed the bedsheet and moaned, and when he’d caught his breath, all he could say was:

“Please, Harry, I need you inside me. You have no idea how much I’ve fantasised about you fucking me so hard I pass out, how much I’ve touched myself to the thought of your cock and feeling it, how badly I want you to take me right now, I-”

And he cut himself off with a loud moan as he felt Harry’s blunt tip stretch the rim of his hole. And he pushed back into it, relishing that burn that came with Harry being inside him. He wanted it, he wanted it so badly, and he let Harry know with every inch how _good_ it felt.

“Harry, you’re- _ahh fuck_ \- so hard”, he whimpered. Harry let Draco adjust for a moment or two; he knew he was ready when the blond rocked his hips and fucked himself back onto Harry’s cock. He let him do it. He looked gorgeous, his back muscles contracting and relaxing as he pushed his body back against Harry’s. And then Harry grabbed his hips, forcing him to a halt.

“Fuck”, he borderline sobbed at the sudden loss. Harry turned him around gently, so tenderly that one would think Draco was made of porcelain, like his frame could shatter in Harry’s hands. He caressed Draco’s flushed cheeks for a moment, before kissing him, and slowly that primal arousal, that intense need to fuck him returned. 

“Want to see your face when you come for me, Draco”, he breathed against the other’s lips. And Harry remembered he had a raging boner that wanted to feel the tight heat of Draco’s arse again, wanted to feel him clench around his cock.

Raising Draco’s left leg slightly with one hand, Harry guided his cock into Draco with the other. They both groaned in unison as Harry pushed inside him in one go. And then he pulled out again, almost all the way, before pushing in. Harry repeated this, and his pace gradually grew until he was fucking Draco with a steady rhythm. 

Draco held onto Harry for dear life, his breath in synchrony with Harry’s thrusts.

“Harry, please, faster”, he cried, “fuck me harder, please, I want it”.

Pulling him into another heated kiss, Harry increased his pace, and then he angled Draco’s leg further, just a little bit more until-

“Fuck!” Draco’s back had arched off the bed, his eyes screwed shut as his breathing grew more shallow. Harry didn’t stop; as a matter of fact, he only went faster, relentlessly pounding Draco until he was a moaning mess, Harry keeping as quiet as possible so he could hear every whimper, every “ _please, fuck me_ ”, every “harder” that escaped Draco’s mouth.

Draco’s cock was heavy, rosy-pink, and bounced slightly against his stomach as Harry fucked him. It was leaking precum; Harry decided he would taste it one day. 

Harry had locked his leg firmly in place, and kept his angle, with every thrust sending bursts of electricity through Draco’s skin. He groaned. 

“You’re so pretty”, Harry uttered breathlessly, “knew you’d be even prettier when you’re fucked. If only you could see yourself, Draco, how pink your cheeks are, how your chest is rising and falling as fast as I’m fucking you. If only you could see your pretty cock, so hard and begging to come. Why don’t you, Draco?”

Harry was coaxing him, and leaned closer as he spoke. Then his head dipped again, sucking and biting at Draco’s beautifully pale neck. He stopped, admiring the three purple splotches he’d marked his skin with, the steady rhythm of his thrusts never faltering. 

“Come on, Draco”, he said again, his voice low and telling of his want, “I know you want to come. Why don’t you beg for it?”

Draco hated it, how much control Harry had over him now, how helpless he was, being fucked so hard he probably wouldn’t be able to walk for two days. But it was so _addictive_ , the way that Harry smelled, the way his touches lingered, the way his cock felt inside him. And Draco was getting off on it, he was so close, so thoroughly fucked out, but his cock still twitched at Harry’s suggestion, and he felt a rapidly approaching orgasm pooling in his stomach.

“Fuck, please, Harry”, Draco whined, “please, let me come, I’m so hard, your cock feels so good inside me. Please, oh _fuck yes_ , right there-”

Harry reached for Draco’s cock with one hand, stroking it quickly, and oh god it was too much, it felt so good, and Draco was so overstimulated from Harry’s constant pounding into his prostate and his touches and just about everything about the situation that was turning him on impossibly much.

“Fuck, you can come Draco, you’ve been so good for me”, Harry groaned as he snapped his hips into Draco again and again, “you’re so fucking tight, wanna see you come”. 

It was all Draco had to hear.

With a _sob_ , he came onto his stomach. He moaned as the second wave of his orgasm hit him, fast and intense, yet it was drawn out so much longer than he’d ever experienced. His body tightened at another wave of pleasure drowning him, the feeling of Potter’s hand on his cock, stroking him fervently, and the feeling of still being fucked with just as much vigour as when he first started coming, it felt indescribably good. And then, wank fantasies aside, he probably passed out for a moment because the next thing he saw was Harry’s face contorting- and god he was _beautiful_ when he came, his rhythm faltering as his orgasm hit him. 

For a moment, they were silent, both too breathless to say a word. Harry pulled out of Draco, who hissed a bit at the cold air, and effectively collapsed on top of him. It then hit him that he was now lying chest-to-chest with a layer of Draco’s spunk between them, but he was too tired to be bothered. Harry fumbled around for his wand, found it, and cast a simple cleaning spell. They were warm and dry, and it couldn’t have been nicer for either of them.

“Next time I top”, Draco mumbled tiredly, his body half-covered by the bedsheet Harry had draped over them. 

“Next time?”, Harry questioned, clearly slightly taken aback. Draco blushed profusely.

“I mean, unless you don’t want to or-”

He was interrupted by a peck on the mouth.

“Of course I do”. Harry laughed; it was a laugh that came from his chest, he was genuinely pleased, and it was open and it once again stirred the heart of poor Draco, who had the urge to pull him into a tight hug. So he did. 

And as he slowly driften to sleep, neither of them were planning on ever letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
